Brigade Over
is the tenth episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary While Tom didn’t trust Will, he was still trusting Lucas and Pydo, but what he didn’t know was that Lucas, Will and Pydo all had decided it was time to end the Brigade and get Tom out, it was so close to the end and they really wanted him gone before the final, they all also wanted the credit for taking him out. Will ended up winning head of household. Out of the 10 head of household competitions so far, only 3 had been won by non-Brigade members and all 3 of them had been evicted the week after they won. For the third week in a row, the nominees pre-veto ended up being Ali and Tyler R., Will wanted Tom to feel safe so he could backdoor him and the best way to do that was to nominate the last two non-Brigade members in the game. Even Ali and Tyler R. was targeting Tom at this point, everyone saw him as the biggest threat in the game. But at the power of veto competition, Tom ended up winning, ruining the backdoor plan. The Brigade figured they could have an easy week and get Tyler R. or Ali out then, but Tom wanted to make a move against Will. At the power of veto ceremony, Tom used the veto to save Ali, he wanted Will to have to show his cards by choosing which ally to nominate as the only options was Lucas and Pydo. Will nominated Pydo as the replacement nominee, but instead of getting mad at Will for picking Lucas over him, all three of Will, Lucas and Pydo was mad at Tom for forcing Will to make that choice. At the eviction, Pydo was not feeling confident, Tom had after all caused him to go on the block by using the veto, but since Tom had wanted to show him or Lucas who Will was closer to, Tom felt that this had probably improved Pydo’s loyalty towards him so that a move could be made to get Will out next week. Ali out of loyalty to Tyler R. voted to evict Pydo, but it wasn’t enough as Tom and Lucas voted to evict Tyler R., sending him home in a vote of 2 to 1. Day 64 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Pwong :: Description:'''In this flashgame the houseguests had to hit the multiple balls coming at you at the same time in order to gain points and avoid missing them in order to not lose points. *Head of Household Competition Results :: '''Winner: Will ::Notes: ::*''Ali & Pydo was unable to participate in the challenge but informed the hosts beforehand.'' ::*''Tyler R. was voted by the viewing lounge to recieve an advantage in this challenge, he got 15% added to his score.'' Day 65 *Nomination Ceremony ::Notes: Day 66 Day 67 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Hexagon :: Description:'''In this flashgame, the houseguests had to move around and avoid crashing for as long as they could, whoever could do it the longest won the power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: '''Winner: Tom ::Notes: Day 68 *POV Ceremony Day 69 Day 70 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia